


Treasure

by Thymesis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Pining, Sexual Content, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Have you ever been touched by an angel? Lor San Tekka has.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for amoretpsyche (AO3 account deleted on or a few days before August 22, 2018).
> 
> Posted to the exchange on November 19, 2017.

Have you ever been touched by God?

Lor San Tekka hasn’t. He doesn’t, as a matter of fact, even believe in any God.

Instead, he believes in a vast, invisible field of energy which binds all life in the galaxy together into a single, shared destiny. It has many different names on many different worlds. Lor San Tekka calls it the Force, and he is a devout servant of its Church.

There are beings out there who wield the Force like you or I might wield a pen or a sword. They, too, have many names. Wielders, witches. Sith. Jedi.

Lor San Tekka has met the last, and later the first, of the Jedi. He called himself Luke Skywalker…but to Lor San Tekka, he was like an angel descended from heaven.

Have you ever been touched by an angel?

 _Lor San Tekka has_.

And he has touched the angel back. And kissed him, and caressed him. And opened him wide and taken him so hard and deep that in the beginning he cried out in pain. He may have been a virgin. Later, of course, he cried out in ecstasy. Ah yes, making love to Luke Skywalker was like flying on wings sculpted from the Force.

Each of them had had their duties, and they had often been separated. There had been the new Jedi Order to reestablish, so much lost lore, history, and learning to be rediscovered. Still, those had been good years.

Those good years are long gone now.

Alone in his hut on Jakku, old, aching, and weary, he remembers them with fondness. Those memories serve to keep him warm during the cold desert nights, far better than his hearth or his blankets.

His secrets are burdens; he guards his treasure jealously. The map fragment… His treasure…

Luke Skywalker isn’t God. No, Lor San Tekka knows that. Like God, however, he will return someday to bring salvation to those who truly believe. Lor San Tekka’s only regret is that he will not live to see it.

By the grace of the Living Force, he hopes that _you_ will.

 

END


End file.
